Destiny's Miracle
by What A Way To Wanna Be
Summary: RomanceHumorDrama YYH IY HieiKag & a oc pairing. Naraku had captured Kag and another girl off the streets. Well... they rebel... and kick Naraku's ass!YAY! But there are OTHER bad guys to.... R&R! Plz check it out!
1. Chapter 1

WW- Hiya!  
  
NJ- um....how long r u gonna be on ur sugar high...?  
  
WW- As long as I want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NJ- ::glares daggers at WW::  
  
WW- NEWAY... heres a story by who else? What A Way To Wanna Be and No Jihi!  
  
NJ- ::yawns, and falls asleep on keyboard::  
  
WW- ::Dumps icy water on NJ:: Hehe  
  
NJ- ::glares under the cold water::  
  
WW- Hehe... Remember... HYPER PPL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny's Miracle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
*Naraku's POV*  
  
I mixed up the final cemicals for my last two experiments. I had one body, the body of the young girl Kagome Higurashi, and now I just need one more. I sent out one of my minions, and he came back with a girl from a village. She was passed out, nearely on the brink of dieing. I had my minion put her in the tube capsule beside the other one with Kagome in it. Then, I put the genes of a Angelic Devil species in the tube with Kagome in it, and the genes of a Iomote Cat (A/N the Iomote cat is a black cat about the size of an average house cat, but with a longer tail) in that of the other young girl. These girl were like a Okurimono sent to me. I then realized I needed to name this new girl, knowing she wouldn't know her name anymore, since I erased most of their memories. I decided to call her Kiseki, because she was like a miracle sent to me from above. These girls would help me do what I needed to accomplish.  
  
~*~  
  
*The Girl's POV*  
  
I wanted to be out there with the other people. Am I just a experiment..? Something to just do as he pleases..? Do I have a real purpose..? A real life..? Is this what I was ment to do..? To serve..?  
  
~*~  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Naraku smirked his plan had succeded. He drained the first tude and pulled the glass up a young girl just wearing a white cloth now laid on the platform coughing so hard it was like she was choking.   
  
She had white hair that went to her ankles the trimming was black. Her eyes were black, pure black. Her lips changed to a deadly black to a white glossy color depending on her mood. She had black claws with a white tip that had a deadly poison in them. She also had silky white wings that were black at the very tip. Her body was slim, her curves were sharp. Her skin was a really pale tan that was incredibly soft, like a babies skin. She had pointed elves ears. She looked to about the age of 18.  
  
~*~  
  
*Naraku's POV*  
  
I smirked once again the first had turned out beautiful and I hoped the second would turn out even better. One thing I would make sure of is that they had no spunk whatsoever. I decided to wait a few days before releasing the second girl, the reason why was becuase she hadn't been in the tube as long as the other. I then aporached the released girl, and said " Your name is Unmei (A/N Destiny), and you have Angelic devilish species genes inside of you, and you were reborn to serve me."  
  
"Mew..?" she said in sqeaky voice straining her voice.  
  
I looked at her with fustration. "Do you even know how to talk?!" he asked in a louder voice then he should have.  
  
"Mew!" she said in a -Whatever- voice.  
  
I, now very irritated, had no time to teach her how to talk, and stuck a needle in her arm, putting her to sleep. "There, that should last about an hour," he said with triumph.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"So are you like a bad guy..? Why do you wear a baboon pelt..? It stinks!!! And it is -U-G-L-Y-!!! It looks like you have make-up on! Do you have make-up on..?!" she gasped, "ARE YOU GAYE!!!!!???!!!!!!????"  
  
I growled menacingly, and yelled "SHUT UP! Can you PLEASE stay quiet for one more day, until your sister wakes up?!"  
  
"MMMMMEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Glass breaks*  
  
I gave her another shot, which knocked her out for three hours.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
"Hmph!" Unmei grumbles a bunch of different things. She smiled evilly, "Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew!!!!!!!!!" (A/N thats the kitty food song! and no, she's not hungry)  
  
"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I gave her another shot, which will knock her out for 12 hours.  
  
~*~  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
(A/N Kiseki's a OC (own character) )  
  
The first that came to me was feeling myself drop out from my watery bed onto a cold metal platform. The damp towel arround me especialy made me cold, so cold i was shivering. I then decided I couldn't stand this world, no matter how 'beautiful' it was... it was a cold world I came into, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to change.  
  
*Naraku's POV*  
  
I looked at my beautiful creation. Her dark gray, which had black tips, hair reached to her hips, and was straight, but swayed beautifully. She had a slender body had tan skin, but not too tan, just the right shade. She had a long black cat tail the bent down from its root, touched the floor, went up and layed on her hip then reached down to the floor and a few inches of it layed there (A/N in other words, its a really long tail, oh, and btw, the top half of her is laying on her stomache, and the rest of her is on her side) . On top of her head was black, slightly pointed tipped, cat ears that were a medium size (A/N nothing like Inuyasha's, his ears are too small!). Her eyes were like cat's eyes, black slits for the pupil, and were a frosty gray. She also had black claws on her hands and feet, and strangely enough, she also had gray fur on her hands and feet. What was kinnda weird was that even her toungue had cat like feautures. The fur on her tail and ears was ragged up because they were wet. 'She's beautifully built,' I thought to myself, ' and she has some resemblence to her sister.' I walked over to her, helped her up, and said, " Your name is Kiseki (A/N Miracle), and you have Iomote cat genes inside of you, and you were reborn to serve me."  
  
"Meeew?" She asked in a caty voice, with a cute confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh no, not again...."  
  
"Mew mew?"  
  
"No, not mew, talk normal like your sister!"  
  
"Mew? S...s...s-sister?"  
  
I yanked Unmei over and placed her infront of Kiseki.  
  
She was wearing her hair up into a high ponytail with a loose silver ribbon in her hair. She wore a white strappless belly shirt and black hip hugger leather pants. For shoe wear she had black combat boots with spiked heels. She had a silver chain with a crystal attached to it. "Yes, Naraku..?"  
  
"Say hello to your sister, Kiseki," I told her.  
  
"Sister..? Keh!" retorted Unmei.  
  
"Mew?" she said, and reached over and daintily and sniffed Unmei. She hissed with unaproval, and lashed her paw out, then ran over to the other side of the room.  
  
I watched as Unmei's eyes flashed dangerously. I shooed her VERY quickly out of the room before her devil side took over.   
  
I watched Kiseki lick her 'paws', then scratch behind her ear with her foot. I sighed and noted to myself to work on her cat 'features'.  
  
~*~  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I grumbled as I walked to my room, the walls and floor were nothing but stone. The room was cold and bare. I tried to think about my past but just a got a huge headache and I let out a shrivled scream. It was so unbaring... did Naraku make it so I can't remember..? Or do I have a past..? I'm pretty sure bacause when I awoke he said I was 'reborn'... I wish I could remember... maybe if I sucked up to Naraku he would give me more freedom... then again... that might be a bad idea... ggrrr... I'll do it anyway...  
  
I got up and walked back into the room with Naraku in it. I put on a sweet bittery voice, "Need anything, Naraku?"  
  
"Yes, without killing her, please take Kiseki and get her some clothes," Naraku replied.  
  
I smirked this would be fun... I figured I better be nice to her... I walked up to her and smiled and I extended out my hand.  
  
Kiseki looked up at her with a confused look on her face 'Now what...hm....I think I'll give her a bit of trouble,' she thought and smirked to herself, then took the hand and stood.  
  
I led her out of the room and into another. I got her to sit on a stool and I began to work... I put her hair in a low ponytail with a pale pink bow tied in it. I put her in a white yukata with a pale pink ribbon tied around her waist and into a bow, the yukata was loose giving her free space to move and the pants were white and loose. Her feet were bare and had a pale pink string, an anklet, tied around each foot braided with a gray string, since her feet were bare the anklets protected her from scratches and bruises. She had a gold chain with a crystal hanging on the end.  
  
I pulled her from her seat and placed her infront of a mirror.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I looked into the mirror, and silently gasped at what I saw. For the first time, I saw what I looked like, and I must say I was suprised, proud, and shocked at the same time. I looked up at Unmei, and felt, for the first time, a smile grace my lips. "Thank you...." I said, and hugged her.  
  
At first Unmei was shocked and then she had a small spark in her eyes she gently hugged back and pulled away. "Wanna go to the training room..?"  
  
I nodded my head yes in reply, and my smile widened.  
  
~*~  
  
WW- Whatcha think??? Good, ne??? NE??? I DON'T HERE AN ANSWER PPL!!!!!!!  
  
NJ- HOW CAN THEY ANSWER?! YOU HAVENT POSTED THIS YET!  
  
WW- Oh... riight...  
  
JA NE! 


	2. Chapter 2

WW- Hey... uh oh... NJ had toooo many pixie stix  
  
NJ- ::jumps up and down in chair, and hit her haid on the ceiling:: yippee, that ouch!  
  
WW- ::Sweatdrop:: riiight... neway..  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny's Miracle  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I ran to the training room and pulled off a whip and strapped it to my left side it was real leather one was 15 feet with a glass shard hooked on the end, it was called 'The Whip of Pain'. I also had a staff, it was a midnight blue marble that hung on my necklace and with my powers I could transform it into a large silver staff with a crescent peice and floating between the points of the crescent is the marble but bigger. The marble is black with a blue and silver mist floating in it, it was called 'The Elements of Destruction Staff. I strapped a sword to my right side that had a sapphires and crystals lined up on it, it was 'The sword of Light'. She also had a large buster blader for girls strapped to my back, it was called 'The Sword of Death and Darkness'.   
  
"Here are your weapons..."  
  
I handed her he arm blades, "One represents wind and the other is light. 'The Wind and Light Blades' one will blade will not work without the other." I pulled a whip off the shelf, "And this one is cool too, it is a rose whip and it can grow. Its called 'The Thorns of Hatred' it works best when your pissed off!" I chuckled lightly. I pulled off a a staff with a curved blade on the top, "This is called 'The Earth's Blade' and I think that is all you'll need..."  
  
Kiseki walk off and took something off a shelf, and placed it on her. She took more stuff and placed it on herself till she had all she needed. She then came back wearing some armor (A/N it look exactly like Sesshoumaru's), a loop around her wiast which would hold some of the weapons, and a loop going from one shoulder to one side of her hip, which would hold something on her back. She then put 'The Earth's Blade' on her back, the arm blade at her side, and the whip on her left hip. "Thank you, again....I'm sorry I hissed at you earlier....you just smelled....funny..." she looked as though she was deep in thought after she said'....funny...' .  
  
"Thats ok... eh heh... Its just my species that smells weird..." I sighed and I put on some gloves that didn't have anyfingers and I walked up to a punching bag and began to work out.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I stared at Unmei for a few minutes, then walked over to a piece of wall that didn't look as thought it exactly fitted. I pushed it in, and out popped a keypanel. I pressed a few keys, and a door across the room opened, and out came a few of Naraku's monster minions. I smirked, and whispered to myself, "It's time to have a little fun..." I leaped over at one monster, and lifted my armblades from my waist, gave them a spin, then slashed at the monster, making it fall to the ground in a pile of steaming ash.  
  
Unmei raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
I hissed at another monster, and slashed at it, but it didn't go down so easily. It slashed at my side, sending me back a bit Is this what pain feels like....? I growled, put my arm blades up, and let out my claws come out fully, and leaped onto the monster, my feet claws sticking into it's back, my hand claws sticking into it's shoulders, and I bit at it's ear.  
  
Unmei walked to the door and silently shut it as she left.  
  
I then realized that Unmei's scent had left the room, killed the monster instantly, and ran out of the room in search of where she was going.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I don't know what came over me but when I smelled youkai's blood I felt my other side start to take over me. I walked into a room where Naraku was and asked him a question, "Anything you need..?"  
  
Naraku looked up and smiled a sinister smile. "Actualy, yes, there is... I want you to go out destroy the first village you see, but leave one servivor, and tell him to tell all the surrounding villages that Naraku is now the ruler, and that they all follow by my commmand." He said, then looked up, "oh, and take Kiseki with you, I don't want the brat around here bugging me into an early grave."  
  
I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me but I want to do this alone!" I felt myself snap then I quickly apologized trying not to make him mad, "No affense but I want to see if I can do this alone."  
  
Naraku sighed, "Fine... KISEKI!"  
  
Kiseki walked out from a dark corner, and angry look on her face. She glanced over at Unmei, then glared over at Naraku. "You called?" she asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Naraku sneered at her a bit, then said, "Go out to the stable and fetch you and Unmei a horse. I want you to go to the south to a village called Besaid (A/N i stole that name from FF X, so sry FF fans) and get some Phoenix Blood."  
  
I growled fustrated and walked out of the room I went to the stables, and grabbed a black quarter horse that had a white star on her forehead. I put the reins on a galloped off bareback, I snickered to myself cause I took Naraku's favorite horse. I arrived at the village...  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I nodded, sneered back at him, then walked off to the stables with the money given to me in my pocket, and took out a white Andalusian with a hint of gray on its nose and legs. I leaped onto its back, and rode off to the south to the town of Besaid. When I reached it, a set my horse somewhere, and walked into the town. I got some suspicous looks from some of the villagers, but just ignored them, and went to a shop. "Excuse me," I asked, "do you sell Phoenix blood here...?"   
  
He looked at me like I was crazy, and asked " What the hell is Phoenix blood? On second thought, what the hell's a Phoenix?!"  
  
I sweatdropped and sighed. That Naraku sent me on a wild goose chase! .....Maybe its at a different shop....I hope so, or I'll skin Naraku alive!   
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I walked from the village my eyes now slits and they were red she help up her sword and lapped up the blood off it. Her horse freaked and galloped back off to Naraku's castle. She growled and blinked her eyes and turned normal and turned around, "DAMN YOU, NARAKU!!!!!!!"  
  
*Somewhere*  
  
Naraku chuckled to himself, and smirked.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I reached the last shop in the village. by now everyone was avoiding me, all because I asked about Phoenix's blood! Damn that Naraku, he is so in trouble! The shop I was now standing in front of was...well...too put it simple...CREEPY! For one thing, it was purple. Now I love the color purple and all, but not on a house! Yeesh, if that wasn't enough, it had bones and stuff hanging on string here and there! Well, I better just get this over with. I walked up and knocked on the door. Out stepped a old midget. He was leaning on a cane, and had a very long, white, crinkly beard. He was so thin, it was a wander he was still alive! I wonder how old he is....oh well. "Excuse...sir...have you got any Phoenix blood?" I assked, staring at the huge mole on his nose.  
  
"Why, as a matter of fact, I have one bottle left. Got it from my pet Pheonix. Here you go," he said as he handed me the bottle of aradescent liquid, "500 gold coins please."  
  
I took out the bag containing a 1000 gold coins, and handed half of the coins to him. I put the bottle in my bag on my right hip, and turned to leave. As I was about to go, I saw in a cage a creature...a strange creature. It looked like a White cat, and had an extra long tail to show it was a girl. She had white wings on his back, and cute little claws and fangs. "Um, excuse me, what is that?" I asked the old man.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what it is, her name is Nall. Would you like to buy her? She's 300 gold coins." he said to me  
  
I nodded my head, handed him the coins, and took the cage. I then started walking back to my horse.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I walked through trees (A/N Not literally ppl) and found Naraku's castle. I found Naraku, and yelled...-er screamed, "YOU KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"  
  
Naraku glared daggers at her, a warning look in his eye, and spoke in a calm...spooky way "I'm guessing your demon instincts took over? Well, I'm not suprised, and I'm also guessing you didn't follow my instructions either."  
  
I growled but I didn't want to push his buttons... he CAN be scary, "You knew it was going to happen..?! Then why did you send me?!"  
  
"I needed to see if you were ready."  
  
"For what..?"  
  
"Your final test."  
  
I growled I was fustrated and he was NOT helping, "Whatever... you such.. such a ASS HOLE!!!!!" Eh heh... I couldn't hold it in any longer...  
  
Naraku growled, and his eyes flashed a serious anger color, and his hand shot out and grabbed her throat, "Don't you ever talk to me like that! I made you, I gave you life! Without me, you wouldn't be here! You just remember that!" He then dropped her to the floor, and exited the room.  
  
"Fuckin shit head!" I rubbed my throat and sat up. He would pay one day... he really would... My eyes were blank and emotionless as I stood up and walked outside I walked through the garden which Naraku had ordered some of his servants to make for me. It was so weird how he sucked up to me sometimes... I picked up a flower it was dead and dried I felt my eyes soften... it reminded me of my life... I sighed and walked over to a tree and leaned against it. I just wish I could remember my past... I sighed once again...  
  
Kiseki walked up, looking very tired and worn out, dirty, beaten up, and out of breath. "I'm guessing your 'errand' didnt go so good either." she said, and layed out in the grass, on the brink of falling asleep.  
  
My eyes softened as I felt tears come to my eyes for many different reasons but two stuck out in my mind... one I killed so many people... two... Naraku...   
  
Kiseki looked up at her older 'sister' with a questioning look, and asked "Why does Naraku call us sisters...?"   
  
"Because," I took in a deep breath, "He is a shit head, a moron, a bastard, a ass hole, and- and UGH!!!!!!!!!" For once in my life I sounded really bitter about Naraku usually I was nice to him but this time I'm to pissed off! I knew Naraku could hear me and I would regret it later but oh well!  
  
Kiseki sighed, and said, "Oh, by the way, I have some one for you to meet!" She smiled, ran out of the garden house, then ran back in with the cage, sat beside Unmei, and set the cage on her other side. "This is Nall, I'm not sure what she is, but she's some one I can talk to when I'm upset, so I thought talking to her might help you feel a bit better," she said with a smile as she took her out of his cage.  
  
I just raised my eyebrow and I felt my shoulders shake as I began to cry... then again I think they were angry tears... towards everything... I just didn't know what to do... then it hit me... "I'm leaving..."  
  
"What?! What do meen leaving?! You can't leave! Your the only one I can really talk to! " Kiseki cryed as she wrapped her arms around Unmei and started to cry.  
  
I felt a small smile come to me, "You can come! Either way though..." my face was serious, "I'm leaving!"  
  
Kiseki looked up, not being able to believe what she was hearing, "If I did go with you...Where would we go? And besides.... I would just be a burden to you..." She said wiping away the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"You wouldn't be a burden it would be nice to have some company! And I'm heading to... well if you come you'll see!" I said as I pulled the horse out from earlier. "Besides you can teach me how to get my horse to listen like yours!"  
  
Kiseki supressed a giggle, and took her horse out too, and hopped on with Nall on her shoulder "And you could teach me how to use reins, I just tell my horse where to go usually."  
  
"Ok but.. I have a surprise too..." I opened my leather bookbag and pulled out a black neko cat with midnight blue stripes (A/N The stripes are in the same places as Kirara) and a midnight blue diamond on his forehead. "His name is Kage (A/N Which means Shadow) ... I found him still alive after I destroyed the village. He is a dark shadow neko cat he has part thunder in him too..." Kage hopped up on her shoulder. Telepathicly he asked me who they were and telepathicly I tried to explain back.  
  
Nall hopped over to Unmei's other shoulder, and licked her cheek, "Mew!"  
  
Kiseki giggled at the cute sight.  
  
I just sweatdropped as I felt Kage start to get jealous. I just sighed and all of a sudden broke out into a gallop.  
  
Kiseki yelled after her, "Hey! Wait up!" She broke into a gallop, and got up neck to neck with Unmei.  
  
Nall jumped over to Kiseki's shoulder and sat looking as happy as a clam.  
  
I slowed down speed not wanting to get the horse worn out already and I just had a steady yet speedy walk. Kage on my shoulder had now relaxed better now that Nall was gone.  
  
Kiseki slowed to a walk and looked around, admiring the scenary.  
  
Nall felt jumpy, and crawled up the horses neck, and sat on top of it's head.  
  
I pulled my marble off my necklace and turned it into a staff and waved it causing a portal to appear and I galloped into the portal never once hesitating. I tied my horse up somewhere and walked into a building.  
  
Kiseki's galloped in after her, tied her horse up also, and walked up, standing beside Unmei. "Where are we...?" she asked with shock and amazement in her tone of voice.  
  
I walked into the room and saw the toddler, "Hello toddler..."  
  
"WILL YOU EVER LEARN ANY RESPECT FOR THE LORD OF THE SPIRIT WORLD YUSUKE!?!?!?!"   
  
"Pardon..? You have the wrong person, Koenma. And I suggest you don't talk to me that way!" I snapped and Kage hissed in agreement.  
  
Nall jumped over and landed on top of Koenma's head and "Mew!" with delight.  
  
Koenma picked the cat up and placed her on his desk, then glared daggers at Unmei. "I'm the lord of the spirit world! I could have it that you die this instant! Now why are you here?!"  
  
"Yea, well I'm the Goddess of life and death and I could kill you right now with out hesitating! AND the reason I'm here is cause Naraku is after me and I need your aid... he is also after Kiseki as well which she is like my sister."  
  
  
  
"Well, by the way, news flash, I'M ALREADY DEAD!" He yelled, "And the only thing I can do about your Naraku problem is hire you some body guards."  
  
Kiseki went off to bug some of the workers here, making them drop thier papers, stealing some papers, and other annoying things.  
  
Nall leaped over and sat on Unmei's un-occupied shoulder and licked her cheek again, and "Mew!"ed.  
  
I smirked, "Yea, but your not in the underworld are you... AND BODY GUARDS?!" I groaned, "FINE!!!" I growled and mentaly banged my head against the wall.  
  
Koenma yelled out, "BOTAN, BRING HIEI AND HIS PARTNERS!"  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir!"  
  
~*~  
  
WW- Hiei and co WILL be in the next chappie! And my friend here  
  
says he gonna annoy Unmei all the way to hell!  
  
HOW RUDE!  
  
NJ- sry Unmei, but I think I'm gonna make Hiei put you in an early grave ::huggles Hiei::  
  
WW- member... HIEI IS MINE! LOL neway ttyl ppl  
  
ja ne 


	3. Chapter 3

NJ- ok, WW's too lazy to type right now, so I guess it's just me, and this chapter should be pretty funny, oh, and btw, Kiseki is a total annoying brat from now on! enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny's Miracle  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
*Botan's POV*  
  
While following Koenma's commands, I passed a rather strange cat girl... She was jumping on workers heads, and making a big mess with all the papers. I decided to ignore it, and kept walking to the gym. When I got there, I found Hiei (A/N He has no shirt, might I add ::drools at the beautiful sight::) practicing his sword fighting techniques. "Hiei, Koenma has an Asignment for you. He wants you to be body gaurds for two girls and their pets."  
  
"Sure, I'm up to it." Hiei said and looked over at his silver haired friend, "You up for it?"  
  
"Whatever..." He said nodding. He had silver hair that went to his shoulder blades and in a low ponytail. And he had two purple stripes on each cheek. His eyes were a frosty blue. He had a loose pair of white pants and bare feet, he too had no shirt. His name was Yuki (A/N Courage... I think that is how you spell it...).  
  
Hiei Walked past Botan going towards Koenma's office. As he passed the cat girl, basicly he didnt really see her...but any way, he then reached Koenma's office. "How much am I going to get for this, Koenma...?"  
  
"About 1500 gold coins." Koenma replied.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I walked into the light out from my dark corner. For some reason or another I felt better in the dark than the light. I saw a boy with no shirt and dark black loose pants and if I do say so myself he was KINDA cute...  
  
Hiei looked over at the girl with White/Black hair with a look showing no emotion whatsoever, then looked back at Koenma, picked up his money, and said, "Well, toddler, aren't you going to introduce us to our assignment...?"  
  
"Oh, right, well, this YOUNG lady here is Unmei. I'm not sure where Kiseki is, so that will have to wait a bit. Where's Yuki...?" Koenma replied.  
  
"Young..? Kuh!" I replied "I wouldn't say that I've been asleep in a tube for over 500 years!"  
  
"Yes, and that is a young age compaired to the things here."  
  
I just rolled my eyes, "Yes, but, it is old to human considering I am a human."  
  
"Whatever you say, Old Lady" Koenma said with a snicker. "Hiei, go get Yuki. Unmei, go get Kiseki."  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I looked around the room to see if i could cause any more trouble. I then saw a mouse scury across the floor, and felt a pang inside me. "MEW! MEOW! MEW!" I screamed as I chased after the mouse on all fours, claws extended ready for a kill.  
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
I walked into the training room that was larger than the last. I pulled off different weapons and strapped them to me and I walked outside ignoring... well... everything...  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I chased the mouse outside, and saw it scury off somewhere. I hissed and, realizing I couldn't stop, ran into the guy.  
  
Yuki raised his eyebrow in a quizical way, but he just shrugged it off and walked away. He walked off somewhere to go find where Hiei is.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I just rolled my eyes at Koenma, he really is a baby. I walked up to Koenma and glared at him, "Yano... Now that you helped me... Naraku is out to kill you too."  
  
Koenma stared at her like she was crazy, and ignored what she just said.  
  
Hiei, on the other hand, growled at the mention of Naraku.  
  
I glanced over at Hiei and just shrugged. Apparently Koenma really was dense, of course he was dead but that didn't mean Naraku couldn't send him to hell. Then I thought why did Hiei growl..? Hn... "Did you just-... growl..?" I looked puzzled the only thing I have ever seen to growl is Naraku... and I thought he was just stupid... is it something demons do..?  
  
Hiei glanced over at her, and stated, "What if I did, got a problem with it...?"  
  
"NO- no... not at all... but the only person I've ever seen growl is Naraku..." She sighed and looked at the ground and whispered thinking no one could hear her, "When he hurts me..."  
  
Hiei looked at her, no emotion, but raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, you obviously haven't been around many demons." he said  
  
"No kidding..." I murmered. Well of course I havn't been around any demons I'm always stuck in the castle! I whistled and Kage ran up to me from out of the shadows and jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck and I just giggled.  
  
Hiei glared at the ceiling, wandering about stuff I'm not gonna say.  
  
Yuki just then walked in and snorted as he looked at the girl, "We're protecting a human..? Great..."  
  
Hiei replied, "Yep, looks like we're stuck with them. Heres your half of the reward."  
  
Kiseki then came barging in. "I'm baaacck, did ya miss me?" she said running up a bit.  
  
Nall "Mew!"ed with joy and jumped in Kiseki's arms, letting her owner hug her.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and walked out side and untied my horse. Hmph! I'll show them I'm not just a stupid ningen! I mounted my horse and ran through the portal I came through and it closed as soon as I exited it.  
  
"HEY! Wait for me!" Kiseki yelled and ran through a portal she opened with her earth blade, pulling her horse with her. As she ran, she leaped onto her horse and spead up till she was up to Unmei.  
  
Hiei sighed, sweatdropped, and walked through the portal.   
  
Yuki followed soon after.  
  
I sped up wanting to be alone I stopped at a lake and sat down rubbing my temples. Stupid Naraku! Stupid Hiei! Stupid everything!!!!!!! I kicked my image in the water, and then dived in.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I guess she doesnt want me around... might as well go on my own then. I rode my horse into a nearby village, and sold it for some food. I then walked into a grove and sat and ate breakfast, giving nall her share too.  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
Hiei groaned in fustration. "Now what.... well, who do you want to guard? They've seperated!"  
  
"I guess I'll go after the idiot cat girl..." He said with a sweatdrop. Yuki ran off to catch up with her leaving me here.  
  
I walked off to find Unmei, hoping this wouldn't be too hard, and wandering how long I would be her body guard.  
  
Unmei came to the surface as her ponytail fell out and her hair rested or her back. Unmei leaned back and floated in the water.  
  
I jumped into a nearby tree. "Looks I'm stuck with you." he growled, looking off into nowhere.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I was so startled that I went under. I finally came back up my faced flushed red with anger, "Don't ever EVER do that again! I'm human yano I can't hear you when you come up to me!!!!!" I growled fustrated trying to stop choking on water as I continued to gasp for air.  
  
Hiei ignored what I said, and kept staring off into nowhere.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I finished eating, and sat and groomed what fur I had.  
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
I grunted as I walked to the cat girl, "Guess I'm 'stuck' with you."   
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I heard that, and felt all my fur stand up on end. Then, I felt a complete change in me, and look at myself to see that I was now a cat! "REOW!!!!" I hissed at him, and ran up a tree to hide.  
  
Yuki just chuckled to himself and stared off.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I glared at the water as I pulled myself out. I sighed and felt a slight pang in my shoulder blades. "Ouch dammit!"  
  
Hiei looked down at me and looked slightly shocked, then tried very hard not to laugh.  
  
I shrunk down to the ground as the pain grew sharper. I turned around and I saw nothing, I raised my hand and felt my back and on there was about an inch big devil wings.  
  
Hiei burst out laughing and fell out of the tree, then continued to laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny!" I screamed. "When ever I go to my devil form something bad always happens... " I growled, "Did I just-... great!" I huffed and hugged my knees.  
  
Hiei kept laughing for a while, then calmed down, and climbed back into his tree.  
  
I continued to huff asI stood and walked off aware of the incredbly strong salty smell coming from my eyes. But they were soon gone as my eyes turned to slits.  
  
Hiei jumped down and followed her.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I stared at myself a bit. I can't beleive I turned into a cat! A Iomote cat! I leapt down from the tree, and walked over to Yuki's tree, jumped in, and sat in his lap, glaring at him, my tail and ears twitching in annoyance.  
  
Yuki just continued to stare off into space.  
  
I glared at him a bit more, then jumped up on top of his head. Oh, your in for it now, buddy! I bit his hair and yanked at it, my claws on eitther side of his head, and my back feet kicking, scratching him.  
  
Yuki just threw her off and stood up and snorted, "How long are you ganna stay like that..?!"  
  
"Reow! Meow!"  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Reow!"  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"Reow Meow!"  
  
Yuki just snorted and walked off into the village, to browse.   
  
That stupid Naraku never told me this would happen! I hissed and realized....I'm the size of Nall!!!   
  
"Mew?" Nall asked me if I wanted the way to turn back into a human.  
  
"Mew!" I said yes.  
  
"Mew." Just get wet, she said  
  
"Mew....Mew!" I said. I then ran off into thevillage to find some type of fountain or something. I ran past Yuki and dived into a fountain. Then, in a small flash, I was my normal self again. "I'm....normal again...." I said as I got out of the fountain.  
  
Yuki stared at her an unknown emotion in his eyes.  
  
I walked up to him, and slapped him, then walked back to the grove to thank Nall.  
  
Yuki didn't even flinched he just followed her.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I sat down and yawned. I turned around and saw one of Naraku's bee's thingys spying on me. And that made me think... are they following Kiseki too..?  
  
Hiei then slashed up the bee thingy, and walked off into a village to find something to do.  
  
"HEY!!!!!! What did you do that for..?!" Sheesh... I wanted to lead Naraku on thinking he found me but nnnoooo he killed it!  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I smirked to myself, "Because I'm your body guard. If Naraku knew where you were, you would be in deep trouble. Trust me, I know this guy well." At that said, I felt a pang of pain as a bad memorycame back, but just shoved it away.  
  
"Whatever..." Unmei said quietly. She sighed and stood up and turned around to go off somewhere.  
  
I sighed to myself, and followed her. I hated being a body guard, but being her body guard was somehow different. No! I pushed the thought out of my head and continued to follow after her.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I petted Nall a bit, and giggled at her purring. Then I whispered something in her ear, and she transformed into a giant light cat, and whatever her paws touched instantly became liten up with a bright light. I climbed on her back and turned and faced Yuki, and asked, "Would you like to ride up here too? Or do you prefer to walk/run the way?"  
  
"I'll walk..."  
  
"If you insist." I said, and Nall then ran, rising into the air and she went. I looked down at the ground, surveying the land to find where I wanted to go.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
She telepathicly told Kage to transform and he did just that. He walked up to her so his mistress could mount after she did they took off, leaving Hiei.  
  
Hiei growled in fustration, and ran along underneath the beast.  
  
Kiseki was flying along then she saw me, and called out to me, "Hey Unmei!"  
  
"Hey!" I replied all of a sudden changing the way I felt, anyone could tell I was acctually in a bad mood.  
  
Nall flied over to me, and stayed along side kage.  
  
"So, where's your 'annoy-me-alot' body guard?" Kiseki asked me.  
  
"Haha! He is...- uh... acctually... I don't know..." I murmered.  
  
Kiseki looked down and saw both Yuki and Hiei running underneath them on the ground. "There they are.... hm... oh well..... guess what happened to me..." she said in a low voice.  
  
"What..?" I said as I felt my wings grow larger.  
  
I sighed and said still in a low tone, "I turned into a cat.... damn that Naraku... he didn't say anything about me turning into a cat..."  
  
I chuckled, "I've been thinking... and mind you... they are definantly NOT good thoughts..."  
  
Kiseki sighed. "So, where are we heading?" she asked.  
  
"Um... I have a er- well a plan... it may not work out though..."  
  
"And what might your plan be?"  
  
"Go back to Naraku."  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
  
"Not you... just me."  
  
".......Yep, you're crazy alright."  
  
I just shook my head in an exastperated sigh, "Well I can't explain to my plan but you'lll see me again, I promise."  
  
Kiseki had a puzzled, worried look on her face, but nodded. "What about Hiei? What would he do?"  
  
"I- I don't know, ok?!" I sighed and turned Kage around.  
  
Kiseki sighed and kept on flying straight, going towards the ocean.   
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
I sighed and headed after the girl. Would they ever STOP splitting up..?!  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I decided I might as well follow Unmei. Maybe, then, I could get my revenge on Naraku....  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I jumped off Kage and walked into the castle looking for Naraku.  
  
Hiei followed me in, and walked right past me, as if he knew where he was going. He started walking down a dark hallway.  
  
I found Naraku in a dimly lit room, "Master Naraku..?"  
  
"So you've returned.... well, I will tell you now your punishment shall be severe."  
  
"But sir, I never left." I said with a expressionless face.  
  
"Yes, you did leave. You left my castle with out my permission, therefore, your punishment won't go lightly."  
  
"But sir," She walked up to him and pulled something out of her pocket. She outstretched her hand to show a quarter of the Shikon no Tama, "For you."  
  
Naraku took the jewel part from my hand, and examined it. "Well, for this token of grattitude, I won't punish you....yet... leave."  
  
I bowed and left the room, but before she left she said, "And sir... for each shard it increases your power by 10 folds."   
  
"I know that, I have a few pieces of this jewel myself," he said as he stuffed it in a bag and made the bag disapear.  
  
I heard him but didn't reply. I knew Hiei was nearby but I didn't know where... it was really annoying.  
  
*Meanwhile....Hiei's POV*  
  
I stood outside the castle, holding what I stole in my hands, admiring the work. In my hands laid the tetsusaiga, forged by the fang of an almighty dog demon. I sheathed it, and placed it on my side, then jumped in a tree and waited for Unmei to return.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I walked to my room and looked for something. Finding what I was looking for I stuffed it away and jumped out the window, my wings big enough now to support me. I landed and my devil wings folded. I walked over to the garden and sat down and meditated.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I stood there, on the shore, staring out at the ocean. The sun was setting, and brilliant array of collors reflected off the water. I sighed with contentment, the wind blowing my tail slightly, and my ears layed gently upon my head.  
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
I stood on the cliff glaring at the ocean. The waves broke in a clash against the cliff again and again as if it were asking me to jump. Tempting but... no.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I sat in the sand, and braided my hair. When I was done, I Stood and walkked down along the edge of the water. The cold foam splashed again my feet, but it was quite refreshing. At that moment, I thought maybe life wasn't so bad. Maybe.... but I then remember my vow at my 'rebirth'. I sighed in defeat, and sat up higher, so that the foam could only touch against my fury toes.   
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I cracked an eye open wondering where Hiei was. I saw slight movement in the bushes, curious, I went to check it out. When I saw what it was... lets just say it was NOT Hiei. I let out a slight gasp at the sight.  
  
*Outside the castle....Hiei's POV*  
  
I was tired of waiting, and barged into the castle, following the trail of Unmei's chi until I reached the garden.  
  
A slight gasp was heard. What type of gasp I do not know.  
  
I followed the gasp until I reached a spot of the garden. I there saw infront of me, the back of Unmei.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I saw a campfire and a bunch of different demons. Were they Naraku's minion's..? Wonderful... I thought sarcasticly. They saw me and started heading over to me.  
  
One of them spoke, "Looky what we have here."  
  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust they had been drinking.  
  
Hiei burst out laughing. He couldn't beleive what he saw! Drunk dumb demons!  
  
I turned around and saw Hiei. Well that solved the'Where in the seven hells is Hiei' problem! Sheesh could these guys stink anymore..? Ugh it smelled horrible! And this one guy had a glint in his eye that freaked me out! I could tell he was the leader and the only one not drunk and his aura was stronger than the others.   
  
Hiei walked over to the camp fire, took a bottle from one of the demons, had a chug of beer, then when it was empty, he knocked out every demon with the same bottle of beer. "Well, that was easy." he said with a sigh, and took another chug of beer.  
  
"Did that guy have 'lust' in his eyes...? Wonderful... AND STOP DRINKIN THAT DAMNED THING!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, SHUT UP!" Hiei yelled and threw a beer bottle at her head.  
  
I dodged it. "See your already drunk!" I huffed and pouted and flopped on the ground, "Oh well... you'll regret it when you get a hangover...."  
  
"'I'm used to it," he said in a low tone and took a chug of beer. "Why don't you try some...?....Wait a minute....You've never drank before?!"  
  
"Yes I have..." I shuddered at the bad memories.... "Naraku tried to take advantage of me!"  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ" Hiei snored very softly as he Layed on the ground, asleep.  
  
I sighed and got up and sat beside him leaning on his shoulder. I fell peacefully asleep.  
  
*Meanwhile....Author's POV*  
  
Kiskei yawned, trying to keep awake. After a while, she silently layed out on the soft, warm sand and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Yuki came down from the cliff and layed in a tree not to far from her, and fell asleep.  
  
*Morning, Hiei's POV*  
  
I woke up to an extra warmth. I looked down and relized his arm was gently wrapped around Unmei as she leaned against my chest, fast asleep. I blushed a deep red, and removed my arm. What should I do?! If I move, she'll wake up... if I stay till she wakes up, I'm in deep trouble...  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up to see two red eyes. I jumped and blushed, I got up and sat somewhere else, "S-sorry."  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I felt kinda sad after she left...but why? Why would I feel anything towards her... this assignment's getting way too out of hand. I then felt a sharp pain in my head. "I'll be back later..." I said, then leaped away.  
  
"O-okay"  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Unmei began to show more and more devil signs. But an image flashed through her head...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A baby crying was heard.  
  
"Ssshhh, don't cry Kagome..." said a motherly and tender voice.  
  
The baby then hushed up and leaned into the mothers warmth.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Unmei screamed out in pain yet managed to say, "K-kagome?"  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I heard a scream and instantly knew it was Unmei. I rushed to the scream, and saw her on the ground holding her head tightly. I slowly walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You...you ok...?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.  
  
She said the name again, "Kagome..."  
  
Who the hell's Kagome?! But for some reason, that name seems very familiar.... I kneeled down beside her, and gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.  
  
Unmei looked deep in thought but she relaxed more. Suddenly she turned around and sqeezed me.  
  
I blushed a deep crimson red, and slowly wrapped my arm around her. "....It's ok...."...um....what was I doing...What ever it was, I needed to stop...but I felt as thought I couldn't.   
  
"T-thank you" she backed up to look at me, "Your so sweet."  
  
I blushed even more (A/N if that was even possible). "Um.....thanks....what.....what happened...?"  
  
"It was... like... a flashback I suppose.."  
  
"Oh....and...um....who's Kagome...?"  
  
"Me..."  
  
I backed up, shocked. "What?!....No...I....I have to go..!" I half whispered half yelled. I then ran off at full speed, out of the garden, out of the castle, into a forest nearby.  
  
"Hiei! Dammit... now what..?" Unmei rocked a bit, still nervous. "I guess I'll go see Naraku...."  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I woke up and ealized I was on the beach. It was pretty late in the day. "Well, now what should I do...?" I whispered to myself....  
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
I hopped down and walked up to her, "Whatcha doin"  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I walked into the castle bored...  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I sat in a forest, by a lake, unhappy at what I saw in my reflection. Even though, to the normal eye, I looked like a human, my reflection showed a beast. I saw myself, with long pointed ears, and my arm, going up to half my neck, was covered in green scales. On my other arm was a little bit of green scales also, but not much. One of my hands was that of a demon's, scales, claws, everything. On both my shoulders were spikes. Also, on my forhead was horns, bending back, pushing my hair back. On my back were giant green dragon wings. I was just grateful no one ever saw me in my true form...  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I looked up at him, a puzzled look on my face, then looked back out at the ocean. "Oh, nothing, just watching the waves...um...wave."  
  
"O-kay"  
  
"You seem happy."  
  
^______________^  
  
"Oh no....um.....you not....hyper...by any chance....are you...?"  
  
"Whats hyper... and anyway.... YESSSSSSSSSSSSS" he said as he popped a gummi bear in his mouth (A/N there are no gummi's back then but in my story there are!!!!!!).  
  
I glared at him, my ears laid back, and my tail twitching in annoyance.  
  
"Wats this??" He grabbed her ear and yanked it.  
  
"REOW!!!!!" I hissed and scratched his hand. "LET GO! THAT'S MY TAIL!"  
  
^_______________^  
  
~*~  
  
WW- Ok I amno longer lazy.... and NJ is tied up at the moment, literally... hehe  
  
NJ- LET ME GO OR YOUR DEAD! on second thought....I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAY!!!!!  
  
WW- eh heh...  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~  
  
Destiny's Miracle  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
"LET GO OF MY TAIL YOU ANNOYING TWIT!!!"  
  
"O-kay"  
  
I snatched my tail back, and scratched him across his cheek.  
  
"K"  
  
"You're annoying....you know that...?" I said with a huff. I picked up Nall and she jumped on my shoulder, then started to walk across the beach, ears and tail twitching in annoyance.  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you coming or not?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine, don't come! Jerk!" I yelled at him.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
I growled at him, then stomped off into the forest after pouring sand into his mouth.  
  
"..."  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I huffed and walked into the castle, "Naraku?! Hellllloooooo."  
  
"What do you want now, Bitch."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"And why not."  
  
"And why do you call me that?"  
  
"Because you are one."  
  
"Gr..."  
  
"Don't growl at me."  
  
I growled deeper this time.  
  
In an instant, he had both hands around my throat, me lifted up in the air. "I said, DONT growl at me!" He gave my throat a tight squeeze, then dropped me to the floor, and left.  
  
I continued to growl at him, "FUCK YOU!"  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I decided i might as well go back to the castle.   
  
Unmei came out of the castle rubbing her throat and muttering a bunch of curses.  
  
I walked up to her, and asked, "What's wrong..?"  
  
Unmei glance up and said, "Naraku."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Unmei plopped on the ground and had a death glare in her eyes as she stared at the grass. If looks could kill...  
  
I sighed, picked her up, and went into a village, set her in the middle, and slit some one's throat, letting her have a smell of the blood. "Let yourself kill this village. It will make you feel better....trust me." After I said that I stood back, not wanting to take the chance of myself being killed.  
  
Unmei didn't want to do it... but to late... the smell of blood set her off.  
  
I sighed once again, and jumped up in a tree to watch the show.  
  
When Unmei was done she plopped down in the middle of the village, still in devil mode, and licked her claws, to clean herself from blood.  
  
I walked up to her, and layed a hand on her back.  
  
Unmei turned around sharply her eyes bloody and the look to kill.  
  
I gave her a warning death glare as well.  
  
She growled and flexed her claws, half of her wanting to kill the other holding back.  
  
I couldn't stand that look any more. I backed up a bit, and a black flame surrounded my body, and when it cleared, there I was...in my demon form. (A/N I explained what it looked like in the last chapter, cause it doesnt look like his real demon form) I drew my tetsusaiga, and it transformed, then charged at her, death in my eyes.  
  
Unmei's eyes never wavered, and then a shock went through her body....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A lil' girl about the age of 6 looked puzzled. "Mommy where are we going..?"  
  
"I'm leaving..."  
  
"Mommy don't leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry honey..."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Unmei whispered and held her head in pain, "M-m... mommy..?" And then she let out high pitched scream.  
  
After that scream, I snapped out of my death thingy, and slowly walked over to her. I felt as thought I couldn't aproach her in my demon form....but maybe....maybe she wouldn't notice... Anyway, I placed my demon hand on her shoudler, then Realized that was probably a mistake.  
  
"Hiei what is a 'mommy'???"  
  
"Um.....actually.....I woudln't know....I was abandoned when I was born..."  
  
"Oh.. but still what is one of those 'things'?"  
  
"Um....letsee....well....I guess it's some one who gives birth to you......I think..."  
  
Unmei looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
At least she hasn't noticed I'm not myself.... luckily... But I think I need to leave before she does realize...  
  
"And Hiei??? Stop thinkin so hard your givin me a headache!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr,STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" I yelled, then took a few steps away from her, my back facing her now.  
  
Unmei started to cry, "I- I don't know how!"  
  
I felt a pang of guilt go through me. I sighed, and walked over and kneeled beside her, but refused to look at her, so instead, I looked in the opposite direction.  
  
Unmei sniffled, "I'm sorry... its just that... well... I don't care what you look like..."  
  
I felt a major pang go through me. My eyes softened, and sat crosslegged beside her, but still looked in the opposite direction as her.  
  
Unmei started to smile, "I like you the way you are!" She said and swung a arm around him.  
  
I jolted my head and looked at her as if she was crazy, a blush spreading across my face. "Um....thanks....I guess....."  
  
Unmei just giggled and grinned ear to ear.  
  
I sighed, and admitted to the fact that she was now officialy crazy. I stood, and walked away a bit, crossed my arms, my back to her again. And.....I pouted.  
  
"Hey! I am NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"..................hn............"  
  
"No not the 'hn' again... FINE! Then you can hear the word I use on 'Naraku', Mew!"  
  
Yep, she's crazy alright.  
  
"Are not! Mew!" 'Hic'  
  
I sighed. What am I going to do.... "..............hn............"  
  
"M- 'hic' ew!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"W- 'hic' ah"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hiei...? 'Hic' Are you mad at me..?"  
  
"................"  
  
Unmei sniffled.  
  
Oh no..."................"  
  
Unmei's face turned to sad to angry... but in her eyes were a different emotion. "Fine be that way! I'm gonna go find Kiseki... I hope she has Kage..."  
  
"She's at the village by the beach. And, no, she doesnt have Kage." I said, then started to walk to the beach.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
"Wha..?" I said. My eyes narrowed and I turned around and headed to Naraku's castle.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I walked into the village, hoping to find a clothes shop.  
  
Yuki walked up behind me now bored. Thank goodness he wasn't hyper...  
  
I walked into a clothes shop and looked at the different Kimonos and stuff.  
  
Unmei must of changed her mind cause she walked into the village, 'Maybe Naraku doesn't have him... maybe he's off somewhere... gr... Oh no! I'm growling again!' Unmei walked to Kiseki, "Hey!"  
  
I turned around and saw Unmei and gave her a hug, "Where were you!?"  
  
"Digging my grave."  
  
I growled slightly at her remark, "Oh, by the way.....wanna go clothes shopping with me?" I then whispered in her ear "I wanted to find something new for mister 'no-shirt' over there" and I pointed over to Yuki.  
  
Unmei gasped, "YOU LIKE YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! I NEVER SAID THAT! WHERE WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA?!?!?!?!?!" I blushed major then ran off to a different shop.  
  
Yuki was digging his grave.  
  
Unmei just shrugged and followed, "Can you help me find Kage..?"  
  
I tried to get the blush off my face. So much for my idea. "No, why....where is he...? I don't even know where Nall is...."  
  
"One word... Naraku...."  
  
I had a shocked look across my face, then an angry one. My eyes turned a redish color, and I grabbed Yuki by the ear, then Unmei by her ear and leaped of toward the castle.  
  
Unmei followed wondering where Hiei was, 'Wait... why am I thinkin' about him?!' Unmei suddenly picked up her pace passing the two then she sprinted into a run, 'If he does have them... did he hurt them..?'  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I stared at the two beast cats in front of me.... I think their names were Kage and Nall.  
  
Nall asked, "Mew...?"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"MEW!"  
  
Kage walked up to him and telepathicly asked, 'Why are we here?! Wheres my mistress..?'  
  
"How would I know....?"  
  
'Well you ARE her body guard and if your not watching her I definantly need to...'  
  
"Your point is....?"  
  
'I thought you LOVED her!' he teased.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?! I CAN'T, SHE'S JUST MY ASSIGNMENT!!!"  
  
'Well Unmei thinks differently... OH! Hurry up the girls are in trouble and Yuki can't handle it alone!'  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
'I'm a mind reader duh! And Unmei can see into the past and future and she sometimes sends them to me!'  
  
I picked both the cats up and ran toward the trio.  
  
Kage just smirked contently.  
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
My sword was drawn and I faced Naraku, "Damn you..." He coughed up a bit of blood.  
  
Kiseki charged at Naraku, but was pushed back.  
  
Unmei ran up to him trying to control herself and made an attempt to slash him.  
  
Naraku pushed her back also with his mind like he did to Kiseki.  
  
She hit the stone wall of the castle and her arm broke.  
  
Kiseki made another attempt, but Naraku caught her with his mind, and lifted her above the ground, "REOW!"  
  
Unmei tried again but was, once again, thrown back, when she hit the wall cracking noises were heard.  
  
"Just stay back!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Where is Hiei... probably being stubborn...  
  
"I can't stay back! I'm up in the air!" Kiseki screamed.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
Unmei looked up from her spot and up to Kiseki she tried to use her powers, without moving, to fight Naraku to let her down.  
  
Naraku let Kiseki fall to the ground.  
  
"Help me!!!!" Kiseki screamed.  
  
Hiei ran up and caught her, then set her down and charged at Naraku with Tetsusaiga, but unluckily it didn't transform.  
  
'Why won't it transform,' thought Unmei.  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
I couldn't move but I did my best. I needed to help.... But I fell back down with a loud scream.  
  
Hiei transformed once again into his demon self, and used his Dragon of Black Fire attack on Naraku, sending Naraku back into the castle wall.  
  
I smirked Naraku got what he deserved!  
  
I turned my attention to Yuki... he was... er-... different... wait..?! A demon?!  
  
He now had two silver fuzzy dog ears and a spiky silver dog tail. Everything else looked the same...  
  
"Yuki... you- a.. a demon?!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"No reason!" I replied quickly.  
  
I tried to stand again but screamed louder this time. I crawled over to the fallen Naraku and touched his forehead and saw a horrible vision.  
  
Kiskei stared at Yuki in amazement. 'He's... a....a.... DOG demon?! He's a MUTT! No wonder he never was really nice to me....'  
  
Naraku grabbbed my hand, picked me up, and through me against the wall. "Die bitch!" He sent a energy blast into my back, sending me deeper into the wall.  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
After I saw that, you can imagine how pissed I was! Finally, the Tetsusaiga transformed, and I used 'Wind Scar' sending it directly into Naraku's back.  
  
Yuki, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!"  
  
*Unmei's POV*  
  
This image was horrible... everyone was dead... can they really beat him..? I hope so... Then I felt blackness take over me.  
  
*Kiseki's POV*  
  
I sensed that something had hapened to Unmei, and I ran over, to her, past the pile of ash now known as Naraku, and ,crying, through rocks off the bigger pile, digging for Unmei. "No! Unmei! Please be ok! Please!" hot tears fell from my cheeks, and I found her body. I checked her pulse, and found that she was just knocked out. "Guys! Help me get her out of here!" I turned and screamed at the two guys standing not too far behind me. My tail drooped and my ears layed flat against my head. "Come on!"  
  
All of a sudden Yuki turned into a doggy! Cause he was too tired... acctually he wasn't a doggy woggy he was a puppy wuppy!  
  
My eye twitched and I glared daggers at him.  
  
Hiei came up and dragged Unmei out from under all the rocks, and picked her up, and took her inside the castle. I followed, him, still glaring at Yuki over my shoulder.  
  
Yuki trotted behind Kiseki his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He looked cute!  
  
WHAT AM I THINKING?! I need to focus on Unmei.   
  
Hiei set her down on a bed in one of the many bedrooms in the castle, and left the room.  
  
Yuki jumped on a bed and barked at Hiei to come back.  
  
Hiei sat against the wall outside the room, glaring at the ceiling.   
  
Yuki pawed at the crystal on her neck and then growled at Hiei.  
  
Hiei ignored him, saying his favorite thing...."........... hn.........."  
  
Yuki faced her crystal and looked at its fading brightness then growled at Hiei.  
  
I picked Yuki up by the scruff of his neck, and glared at him right in the eye.  
  
Yuki whimpered and licked my nose.  
  
I sqeaked and dropped him on the bed, and stared at him a few mintues, then look at Unmei, and yanked the crystal off her neck.  
  
Yuki's eyes grew wide then growled at her.  
  
I then took my rose whip, and plucked the rose from the tip, and squeezed the liquid from it into Unmei's mouth.  
  
Unmei's eyes cracked open, and coughed, "He is NOT dead," then she passed back out.  
  
I growled. I then ran out of the room, Unmei's crystal in my hand, and ran into the garden.  
  
Yuki whimpered and stuck one of his paws over his face, and the other on top of his head.  
  
Hiei picked Yuki up, and "Change back to normal!"  
  
Yuki whimpered and tried to get away. He scrambled around but made no progress. He let out an exastperated sigh...  
  
Hiei lifted one of Yuki ears and yelled in it, saying "I SAID CHANGE BACK!"  
  
Yuki howled and turned swirly eyed.  
  
Hiei then got an evil grin on his face, and smiled oh-so-evily at Yuki.  
  
Yuki howled and prayed someone would help him.  
  
As if on cue Unmei's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Hiei walked out of the room with a scared little puppy in his hands.  
  
Unmei tried to sit up but she just resulted with alot of pain, she wimpered. She felt herself changing, no not into devil form, but  
  
into angel form... Her silky white wings showed and she had a golden halo above her head. She glowed a light color and soon she felt no more pain. Unmei looked down and her outfit had changed, she was in a white angel's gown. Her cuffs were butterfly cuffs and her white gown dragged on the floor. Curious she went to look for everyone. "Hiei, Kiseki, Yuki?! HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Meanwhile....Kiseki's POV*  
  
While walking down the hallway, I found Hiei with a wet, scared, little puppy in his hands. "Hiei.....what are you doing with him....?" she asked with a strangely calm look on her face.  
  
Yuki whimpered but his attention was turned to what was behind Kiseki he whimpered for that person to help.  
  
"What are ya'll doin'?" she asked calmlier than usual.  
  
Kiseki snatched Yuki out of Hiei's evil grasp, and went to find a towel, holding the poor shivering little puppy in her hands.  
  
Yuki looked at Hiei and snickered.  
  
"Why you little pevert!" Hiei yelled at him, then look up at Unmei and smile sheepishly.  
  
"Pervert, ne? Well I think they make a cute couple..." she smiled her warm smile.  
  
I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'll leave Hiei in Unmei's hands. I walked into the bathroom, snatched a towel, and wrapped yuki in it, and gently started to dry off the water.  
  
Yuki glanced up at her, his tongue hangin' out of his mouth sideways. "Ruff!"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Well they do, ne?" continuing to give that warm smile.  
  
Hiei looked at her like she was crazy, then turned away from her and started to walk down the hallway. "It would never work....Kiseki's a cat, and Yuki's a dog... That's bound to cause trouble..."  
  
"Haha he still likes her! And Hiei..? Why have you been avoiding me?!"  
  
Hiei gulped at that question, but just kept walking, as though he didn't hear her.  
  
A single tear fell down her cheek but she just turned away and walked outside to the garden.  
  
*Back to the puppy wuppy!*  
  
Yuki yipped again and wagged his tail.  
  
Kiseki looked down at the ragged furred puppy and smile a little. I put away the towel, and picked him up, then walked into a storage room, and looked for something. "Where is it.....?" she asked herself.  
  
Yuki yipped and wiggled and jumped down and grabbed a peice of her yukata and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Huh? Wuh? Hey!" she giggled a bit, "Quit that!" she walked back in, then walked back out with her hands behind her back, and a smile on her face.  
  
Yuki turned back to human and in his human form he had a hand on each of her shoulders.  
  
She blushed slightly, then had a disapointed look on her face, and put the collar and leash up on a shelf in the storage room.  
  
He slightly sweatdrop and then slightly and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
  
She blushed a full red, and out of suprised....-er, turned into a kitten.  
  
Yuki chuckled at the kitten before him. He picked her up and set her on his shoulder. And went to find Hiei.  
  
'Why is he acting like this.....? I thought he hated me....' Kiseki thought to herself. Then, her kitty instincts took over, and she rubbed her head against his neck, and purred a little.  
  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and then found Hiei. "What are you moping about???"  
  
"Miss Angel out in the garden." he said with a grumpy look on his face.  
  
Yuki chuckled, "You like her don't you?!"  
  
"What?! NO! I cant! we have job, remember?!"  
  
Kiseki yawned, and jumped off Yuki's shoulder, and scurried across the room, and crouched down beside a mouse hole.  
  
"Be careful she can hear you..."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Anything you think she hears!"  
  
"Hn" a blush crept on his cheeks.  
  
Yuki just chuckled and walked off.  
  
Kiseki walked up to Hiei, and jumped into the thing called 'hair' on top of Hiei's head.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Don't mew me!"  
  
"MEW!"  
  
"No! I'm Not Going!"  
  
"MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"MEW"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"HISS!"  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
Kiseki bit Hiei's ear, then ran.  
  
"Why you little!" Hiei yelled as he chased after her.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Unmei huffed "NUH UH!"  
  
Yuki just chuckled, "Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOO"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Yuki sweatdropped.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Fine have it your way!" he began to walk off.  
  
Kiseki came running in, and hid behind Yuki and Unmei, "MMMMMEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuki just picked her up and saw Hiei coming. He slapped Hiei's shoulder, "I'll leave you two alone!" Then he ran off.  
  
Hiei growled at Yuki's retreating back then plopped down on the ground and pouted.  
  
Unmei raised an eyebrow then sighed, she walked up to him and tugged his ear.  
  
"Ow! Let go!" He yelled with a growl.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Hiei looked up at her, and did his favorite thing.... "Hn"  
  
She pulled his ear then blew in it.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Hiei snatched her hand away from his ear, which unfortunately made her fall.  
  
She fell in his lap then pecked his cheek.  
  
Hiei blushed a dark crimson red, and looked away.  
  
She tugged his ear, "Do me a favor... don't call me Unmei, anymore! I'm Kagome!"  
  
Hiei then had a flash back  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wait up Kagome!" Hiei yelled at the laughing retreating girl.   
  
They were both about 7, and were long child hood friends.  
  
He too laughed, and chased after her.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Hiei looked at her....shock written all over his face, almost as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Ne?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A little girl looked up at her dad he was smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
A tear fell down the little girls cheek she never NEVER see him again. For a bad man killed him and was now taking her.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Her faced zoned out as she saw a flashback but she just shook her head.  
  
Hiei, picked her up, then set her down. "I need to leave. I need to go somewhere to think..." He said, and was just about to jump off.  
  
"No your not!" She grabbed him and made him sit. "You know something I don't! And you do NOT want me to look in your head!"  
  
Hiei looked down at her, sweat trickling from his head. "Um....I can't....I....its just.....um....its just...."  
  
She looked at him sad eyes and stood up, "Fine... don't tell me." she walked off.  
  
"Wait...."  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"I had a flashback....and...you...and me....well...we were childhood friends....but then the village made my mother abandon me.....and I never saw you again...." he said, his head down, his eyes shadowed.  
  
"So you were the boy I saw before my 'dad' was murdered? Me have headache..." she looked at him with a innocent face.  
  
Hiei sighed, and went back into the castle, a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Yuki walked down the hall a calm look on his face.  
  
Kiseki the bored kitten was...well....bored....so she jumped down and wandered around, looking for water.  
  
Yuki yawned and looked at an empty room. He walked in it and sat down in the middle of the floor and sighed.  
  
*Meanwhile *again* *  
  
Unmei walked down the halls and entered a room she looked at a case, "It should be here... aha!" she grabbed the Shikon shards Naraku was storing and put them in her pocket. She turned to leave when something drew her over somewhere. She turned around and began to search...  
  
*Meanwhile, outside*  
  
The small pile of ashe began to rise up as it rained outside, and turned into the old Naraku. He walked into the castle, and found a small black kitten wandering around. He walked up and picked it up by the scruff of its neck, and threw it into a tube in the labroom. The black cat instantly turned into Kiseki, and she banged against the thick glass. "Ku ku ku ku ku, one down, one to go." He said as he went to look for Unmei.  
  
Unmei soon found it was larger crystal it looked like the ones they had but much bigger. "Should I break it..? Hn.." 'GREAT! Now I sound like him!!!!!!!! Sheesh...'  
  
Naraku found her, snuck up behind her, and hit that place on her neck that knocked her out. He then picked her up, took her to his lab, and put her in the tube next to Kiseki.  
  
Yuki was walkin' down the halls lookin for Hiei.  
  
Hiei was walking down the hallways looking for Yuki.  
  
"Hiei get your ass over here! Where are the girls..?"  
  
"How would I know? I thought you had Kiseki.." Hiei snickered.  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes, "Pervert..." .... "Member when Unmei said 'he's not dead'"  
  
"I'm not the pervert you are! You're the one who kissed Kiseki!" Hiei yelled with a smirk on his face. "And yes, I do remeber"  
  
"Well I'm not the one who wants to kiss Unmei..." He smirked, "You think he's back..?"  
  
"I never said that! Nor thought it!" Hiei yelled, "And, yes, I do think He's back."  
  
"Yes you thought it you thought it so loudly it told me you wanted to do more than kiss!"   
  
"Well, you thought the same thing about Kiseki!"  
  
"Hey man all I did was kiss her! ...Do you sense that..?"  
  
"You kissed her, and you thought in the gutter about her! And, no, I don't sense any thing!"  
  
"Look I never thought about her that way.. but I know you did...!" Yuki turned and headed towards the aura.  
  
Hiei growled and followed Yuki.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Let me out of here you slimy scum!" Kiseki yelled through the glass.  
  
"Naraku! Fuck you all the way to hell!"  
  
"No thanks honey." Naraku said. He scribbled down more stuff, and checked his calculation.  
  
"Ew! Don't call me honey, bastard! What you gonna do turn me to human so you can kill me or take advantage of me?!"  
  
"Close, but not right. Yes, I am turning you baack to a human, but it seems that I can't, so I've tooken away your telepathic powers. Later, I'll turn you human." he said as he poured something into a test tube.  
  
"Wonderful..."  
  
Kiseki looked back and forth between naraku and Unmei, trying not to laugh.  
  
Naraku walked up and poured something into the tube Unmei was in, then went to trying to get a formula for Kiseki.  
  
"By the way bastard, NEVER call me Unmei call me Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"So you remembered. I'll fix that."  
  
Hiei ran into the room, and froze at all that he saw.  
  
Unmei blushed and shutup and just plopped on the ground and just muttered but the tube began to fill up with water.  
  
"No! I hate water!" Kiseki shrieked.  
  
Hiei walked up to naraku and punched the back of his head.  
  
Kagome began to change her hair was now ebony and shorter. Her eyes were stormy but you couldn't see thembecause they were shut.  
  
Yuki ran into the room and his jaw dropped at the sight. Naraku was alive, Hiei was pissed, and the girls were in towels.  
  
"Uh, a little help here?" Hiei asked with his hands around Naraku's throat.  
  
Yuki nodded and turned into a BIG beast dog demon.  
  
Kiseki's eyes grew as big as milk saucers at what she saw. "Wow...." she whispered to herself.  
  
Naraku picked up Hiei and threw him at kagome's tube, making it break and water and Kagome spilled out.  
  
Yuki bent down and chomped at Naraku.  
  
Kagome went into a fit of coughs.  
  
Kiseki banged at her glass tube. 'Let me outa here! Some! Help me!' she thought with an angry look on her face.  
  
Kagome turned her head and felt a power in her. Her eyes glowed and Kiseki's glass broke with a loud shatter.  
  
Kiseki fell out onto the cold floor. 'Great....I came back into the world the same way as before....cold and onto a cold platform in a damp towel!' She thought. She coughed out water and choked out to get air.  
  
Kagome looked at her with knowing eyes, "But Kiseki your boyfriend is here to rescue you!" She smirked.  
  
Kiseki glared very sharp daggers at Kagome, stood, and left to go get some clothes, muttering about stupid evil people who read faces.  
  
Kagome giggled then stopped and looked at Hiei who was staring at her. She blushed cause she was in a towel, "Er-   
  
uh- BYE!" She raced after Kiseki.  
  
Yuki continued to toy with Naraku.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kiseki put on some white loose, pants and a Yukata over all. This time the yukata was black with whiteribbon tied around her waist, and pale pink cherry blossoms decorated it. Once again, she put a pale pink ribbon in her hair, making a loose ponytail.  
  
Kagome walked in with a flushed face she walked to a fighting clothes rack. She pulled out leather hip hugger pants that were loose. Her feet were bare and this time she had black anklets. She had on a midnight blue shirt that had a black cape. Her weapons were also strapped to her, 'From now on... I never go anywhere with out my weapons!' Her eyes flashed dangerously as she put a midnight blue ribbon in her high ponytail. On her neck was a string necklace that were combined with black and midnight blue. "There..." She sighed and began to walk out.  
  
"You look good...but....you seem different....not by species or any thing like that...but....just different...." Kiseki said with a worried look on her face, then she walked past her and walked outside the castle.  
  
Kagome's face was pale and her eyes still had that dangerous look. She walked back into the lab and watched the boys.  
  
Hiei glanced at Kagome, but turned his attention back to Yuki eating naraku.  
  
Kagome glanced at naraku... the one who caused all this...  
  
*Meanwhile...Kiseki's POV*  
  
Once I was outside, I felt safer... Being in that castle gave me the creeps majorly. I whistled and Nall came to me, and transform. I mounted her, and flew up. I opened up a portal with my Earth staff, and flew through into the spirit world.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kage sat on his mitresses shoulder and sighed. His mistress was different and didn't like it... but if she was gonna act this way then so was he...  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at the bloody sight. She didn't like being human... she felt weak and powerless...  
  
"Ok Yuki, you can stop licking up Naraku's blood, he's gone now...." Hiei said as he stared at Yuki like he was crazy.  
  
Yuki just growled, sighed, and turned into a doggy woggy!   
  
Kagome sighed and walked up to them, and glared at naraku's dead form.  
  
Hiei glanced up and noticed Kiseki wasnt around, nor her annoying pet. "Where's your 'partner' ?"  
  
Kagome turned around her eyes different. "..."  
  
Hiei waited a bit, got no reply, sighed, and stood and walked out of the lab.  
  
Kagome walked out and into the garden, 'I feel so different...'   
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kiseki returned, and landed back in front of Naraku's castle. 'Being here brings back bad memories....so why do I continue to come back here....?!' she thought to herself. She sighed and walked into the castle, and wandered down the different hallways. "This place is like a maze..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Kagome walked back into the castle and saw Kiseki, "Kiseki... I'm leaving. K? K." She turned around and jumped on the transformed Kages back.  
  
"Wait! No! Don't!" Kiseki yelled, holding back tears.  
  
Kagome didn't wanna know anyone that had happened in the past... she jumped off Kage in a clearing. "Look we part here."  
  
Kage look at her in pity.  
  
"Are you pittying me?!"  
  
Kage just sighed.  
  
"Gr..." Kagome left leaving Kage there.  
  
*back at the castle*  
  
Kiseki walked down the halls, this time tears streaming silently from her eyes. "Why does she continue to do this to me.... I can't stand it!" She yelled out the last part and banged her fist against the wall. She slid down and leaned against the wall, hugged her knees, put her head down, and cried.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kagome walked up to a well and brushed her fingers against it. She sighed and just sat there.  
  
*Back to the castle*  
  
Yuki as a dog trotted down the halls. Looking... well bored.  
  
*somewhere else*  
  
Hiei sensed that Kagome had left, and went back to the spirit world. "Koenma, my jobs over. Naraku's dead and They no longer need me. Yuki can stay if he wants....but sign me up for another mission any time."  
  
Koenma just stared at Hiei's retreating back like he was crazy.  
  
*Somewhere in the middle of no where*  
  
Kagome sat there tears in her eyes. Suddenly she felt something soft on her left... it was Kage. "Oh Kage... I'm sorry!" She picked him up and sobbed her heart out.  
  
*...*  
  
Yuki trotted down the halls still... he hated to admit it... but... he... was well... well lost....  
  
Kiseki stood, and started walking away..... She passed a white dog, not noticing it, then after walking a bit froze, and walked backwards and stared at the dog when she reached it.  
  
Yuki barked at her wagging his tail. He looked bored.  
  
Kiseki stared at him some more, then walked slowly away, muttering to herself "I'm loosing my mind....now I'm seeing things..."  
  
*Spirit world*  
  
Hiei punched his punching bag, anger filling each punch.  
  
*Spirit world*  
  
Kagome walked down the halls... er-... lost...  
  
*Castle*  
  
Yuki looked mad and started barking at her, 'HEY I'M REAL!!!!!!!!! HHHHHEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kiseki opened a door, and entered into the garden. She glanced at Yuki, as if asked 'Are you coming?'  
  
Yuki growled.  
  
*Spirit world*  
  
Hiei continue punching his punching-bag. He gave a final punch, and sent it across the room, busted.  
  
Kagome opened the door and saw Hiei, "Hiei..?"  
  
Hiei glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes, anger filling them. His hands were red from all the training he did, and he had a few more sores from even more training.  
  
She took a step back a bit scared of his anger filled eyes. They showed so much...- hatred..?  
  
Hiei snorted in disgust, and placed a new punching bag on the rack, and began his training again.  
  
"Why are you so mad..?"  
  
"Think....Think hard....Why would some one like me, be mad."  
  
"Is- is... is it cause I left..?"  
  
"Now your catching on" he said with a snort of disgust.  
  
Her eyes showed a flash of pain, 'Hiei... I wish you understood...'  
  
Hiei broke, yet again, another punching bag, and growled at the pile of broken punching bags.  
  
"Please... don't hate me.."  
  
"Kinda hard not to after what you did..." he said, holding back hot tears, "You didn't even tell me..."  
  
"I was scared..."  
  
"OF WHAT?! ME!? tch, Puh-lease, that might have worked on some one else, but not me!"  
  
"No... I was scared... to..." she brushed away a tear, "To tell you that I-... " she studdered again, "To tell you that I love you!" she turned around and left in a rush.  
  
Hiei stared at her leaving back, pain hovering in his eyes. All anger left, and was replaced with pain...and...something else.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
'Guess he's not coming..' Kiseki thought to herself, and walked into the garden. She walked up to a fountain, and sat beside it, and let her hand rest in the water, swirving it, causing ripples in the smooth water.  
  
Yuki thought for a minute then followed after her. He turned to his demon form and sat on a bench.  
  
Kiseki, glanced at him, then back at the water, and stood up, and walked to the rose patch.  
  
Yuki carefully watched her as she walked over to the roses.  
  
As Kiseki picked a rose, a thorn pricked her finger. "Ow..." she whispered to herself.  
  
"You ok..?"  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Kagome didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to keep on running soon she found herself back to the beginning the lab.  
  
Hiei exited the portal back in front of the castle, and went in search of Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked infront of the tube she used to be in. 'Hn' she thought... "Dammit..."  
  
Hiei walked into the room, and stood at the doorway, and whispered, "Kagome..."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kiseki looked over at him, and nodded, "Yeah....I just pricked my finger...thats all..."  
  
Yuki just stared at her.  
  
'What....why does he continue to stare at me...' She thought to herself and sighed, then walked behind a wooden fenced walled with roses growing up it.  
  
Yuki looked at the wall and had a distant look in his eyes.  
  
Kiseki screeched out, "Let me go! REOW!" instantly, she was a cat (A/N not a kitten. but she's a little bigger then a normal cat.)  
  
Yuki's attention was turned over to her. He was up in a flash and sliced the demon in half.  
  
Kiseki looked up at him with thanking eyes.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
*The lab*  
  
Kagome sat on the floor in the middle of the glass and had that look that said -Why-is-life-so-horrible?-  
  
Hiei walked up and stood behind her. "Kagome.....I'm.....I'm sorry..."  
  
Kagome was startled not being able to hear him come so she jumped up. "Oh... s'ok..."  
  
He hesitated, then wrapped his arms arund her and pulled her into a hug. "No... its not ok....."  
  
She pulled back to look at him, "It was just a misunderstandment... thats all."  
  
Pain and sorrow shrouded Hiei's eyes. "No... you don't understand..." He said as he looked away down at the ground.  
  
"Well... then tell me..."  
  
"I..... its just....I....." he stuttered, and sighed.... "What you said, startled me... startled me to no end... and it left me very confused..... and I realized many things....and I'm sorry for all that I said and did..." After he said that, he turned to go.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and hugged him.  
  
Hiei hugged her back, and layed his head on top of hers.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kiseki stared at him a few mintues, then walked over to the fountain and dived in. In a small flash of light, she was human again.  
  
Yuki just continued to stare at the ground.  
  
Kiseki glanced at him, then left the garden. She then walked into the lab, and froze at what she saw. ".............. Oh my god!"  
  
Kagome, startled, shifted her head over to Kiseki and had a huge blush.  
  
Kiseki fell onto the floor laughing.  
  
Hiei had a huge blush spread across his face.  
  
Kagome gently pulled away then walked over to Kiseki. She glared at her then... plop... she sat on her.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiseki yelled.  
  
Yuki just then walked in with a BIG sweatdrop.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT FIVE SECONDS TO GET OFF ME!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and out of no where she got a sock and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
Yuki continued to sweatdrop.  
  
Kiseki growled, and jumped up at scratch the hell out of Kagome, leaving many scratches on her face.  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWW dammit..."  
  
"Its seems you've picked Hieis bad language..."  
  
Hiei glared very sharp daggers at Yuki.  
  
Kagome glared at Yuki then said, "Hn..." After that she started to giggle.  
  
Yup she was back to normal...  
  
Hiei glared at Kagome, and stomped into the next room to the left.  
  
Kiseki stood, and spit the sock out in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome just sighed and followed Hiei, poor Hiei, his fav. word stolen. Its the end of the world people!!!!!!! "Hiei you ok..?"  
  
Hiei "hn...."ed.  
  
*Back in the lab*  
  
Kiseki glanced at Yuki, then walked out of the room.  
  
Yuki's gaze followed her.  
  
Kiseki walked into the training room, and she took out her rose whip, and pushed those buttons like she did before, letting out some of Naraku's minions to kill.  
  
*Bck to 'hn' ing ppl!*  
  
"Dammit if you don't stop 'hn' ing, I'm gonna... uh..." She thought a moment, then smiled and hugged him again. "Your ssooo rude!"  
  
Hiei's eye twitched as he glanced down at the girl. It was official again, she was definetly crazy.  
  
"I may not read minds anymore but I ssssssoo know what your thinking!!!!!!"  
  
"....hn....." he said as he tried to pry the crazy girl off him.  
  
She just plopped on the ground and glared at the ceiling muttering things like, 'I am ssoooo not crazy!'  
  
"Yeah you are," he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah I agree with you! Anyone must be crazy if they think your cute!" she said with an all knowing smirk.  
  
Hiei glared at her, his eye twitching, and plopped down on the other side of the room, facing the well...-er, glaring at the wall.  
  
Kagome giggled, "I was just kidding!"  
  
"..............."  
  
"Hn"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kiseki practicly murdered every single one of them.  
  
Yuki sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kagome leaned against a wall and Hiei came out of the room looking calmer. They faced eachother and their faces grew nearer and nearer and then... the drew back and just blushed...  
  
Kagome turned away and sighed, 'Great... earlier I practicly spill my guts out to him and he doesn't even say anything.. if he hates me... then why doesn't he say something..? Gr... Does he have feelings for me..? Hn... Grrr!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Yuki walked up to Kiseki and she eyed him warily but gasped when he gave her  
  
a gentle calm kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
